spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Jack Sparrow
Captain Jack Sparrow is the main character in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. History Pirates of the Caribbean Captain Jack Sparrow made a deal with Davy Jones to be captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years for his soul and met Tia Dalma to have a magic cumpose. Close to hislast years of being Captain of the Black Pearl, his crew betrayed him and another crewmate known as Willaim Turner Sr., where they left Jack on a small island with a single gun and a single bullet, Jack later found his way back to the main land and is looking for a yay to reclaim the Black Pearl. Captain Jack Sparrow first seen in Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, where he was captured and was sent to a jail. He was later freed from jail by Willaim Turner Jr., where the two stole a boat and went to look for more crewmates. Kingdom Hearts Captain Jack Sparrow appeared in Kingdom Hearts II, where he was freed by William Turner Jr. and later stole a ship. Jack later helpped Sora, Donald and Goofy in exploring the various islands in hopes of looking for Elizabeth Swann while fighting against the Heartless as well as the Undead Pirates until Captain Hector Barbossa came aboard his ship so that he would take Elivabeth and Willaim. The four of them later went to the cave where Captain Jack Sparrow was stabbed by Barbossa and later fought against him with Sora, Donald and Goofy once again, but not before Pete summoned Illuminator to aid Hector in battle, but the four defeated the two and so Jack went back to the way he was. Captain Jack Sparrow was later seen when the trio went back to Port Royale where he was fighting against the Undead Pirates again, he later went to his ship to and was greeted by Luxord, a member of Organization XIII. Luxord claimed Parlay and summoned a Heartless known as the Grim Reaper and five Nobodies known as Gamblers who Jack, Sora, Donald and Goofy had to defeat to put all of the Madalions back in the box they came from. After the second defeat of the Grim Reaper Heartless, Jack closed the box for good and placed it under water, he also held Sora's Keyblade for a few seconds and bid the trio goodbye. Jack would later aid the Trio when they return to Port Royale. Captain Jack Sparrow once crossed the Pirate known as Davy Jones and presumably died or at least found his way at Davy Jones' Locker sometime between KHII and KHIII. In Kingdom Hearts III, Captain Jack Sparrow was seen running towards the Black Pearl, even passing Sora, Donald and Goofy in the processe and fought against the new Heartless that appeared in their way. Jack later saw Captain Hector Barbossa, Elivabeth Swann, Willaim Turner Jr., Mr. Gibbs and Tia Dalma where they made the Black Peartl's crew that was lead by Jack and he saw a giant Heartless known as Raging Vulture and a bunch of Vaperflies which where desposed of by Sora, Donald and Goofy. A version of Captain Jack Sparrow made out of White Crabs aided the trio until they took ownership of a boat. Jack, Elivabeth and Hector met up with Cutler Beckett and Davy Jones for an agreement. Jack was also piloting the Black Pearl when the Kraken appeared and breathed on Luxord to get him out of the way, only tolater fight against Davy Jones with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Captain Jack Sparrow would later aid the trio if they returned to the Caribbean. Disney Infinity Coming Soon. Appearances Pirates of the Caribbean *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *Tales of the Code: Wedlocked *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts II *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix *Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far *Kingdom Hearts III Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity *Disney Infinity 2.0 *Disney Infinity 3.0 Navigation Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Sorcerers Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Pirates Category:Cursed Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Magic Wielders Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Party Members Category:Live Action Sorcerers Category:Skeletons